Rock Star
Rock Star (Horobita Star in the Japanese version) is the second planet visited by Kirby and Ribbon in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Rock Star is mostly made up of rocks, sand, and spaceships, but has a few water and grass areas. The most cooled area would be the underground river. Deep in the desert, Pix has parked his spaceship. From space, the planet seems to be unstable, the broken pieces are constantly pulled together and pushed apart by their own gravity, never quite forming into a complete sphere, this however has no effect on the aliens living on the surface. Levels Level 1 This first level of Rock Star is in a desert. Kirby eventually makes it into a ruins with a face that resembles Kabu, as well as has a chamber with faces that also resemble Kabu (which pour sand out their mouths, filling the room with sand). There are 4 areas and 1 mini-boss. Crystal Shards: #Above one of the I3s in the ruins. #Appears after defeating the mini-boss. #In the last area of the level, there is a sphinx head near the beginning of the area. Its nose is Yellow and Brown, indicating you need to break it with Electric Rock. You must either enter the level with Spark and combine it with a Cairn, or swallow the Cairn and combine it with the Sparky near the very end of the level. Regular Enemies: *Bumber *Punc *Bobo *Kacti *Cairn *Mite *Sandman *Bronto Burt *I3 *Scarfy *Flopper *Sparky *Gobblin *Gabon Mini-boss: *Big Kacti Level 2 This area has what appears to be an old village in a forest. Unlike the rest of the areas in Rock Star, this area isn't cave-like or deserty in anypart of it. There are 6 areas. Crystal Shards: #In the section with several Mumbies and Ghost Knights, there is a large central structure. Go over it and then take a left into the center of it. In what appears to be a sealed-off floor, stand in the middle and you find yourself with the Crystal Shard. #In the next room with a bunch of Noos, go to the very middle and jump down to find the shard in the air over the pit. #When in the section where you control Dedede, go through this path in the wall maze: Break the wall, Up, Left, Up, Break the wall, Up, Right, Break the wall. Regular Enemies: *Sparky *Kacti *Hack *Bronto Burt *Bouncy *Ghost Knight *Nruff *Bobo *Rocky *Mumbies *Noo *Glunk *Flopper *Kapar *Shotzo *Sandman *Propeller *Galbo *Pupa Mini-boss: None Level 3 This level begins with Kirby falling into an underground sandy cave. Deeper in the level there are areas that are completely underwater. There are 7 areas and 1 mini-boss. Crystal Shards: #In the big skeleton's mouth. Get the Stone ability and use it on the brown spot of the skeleton's back. #Appears after defeating the mini-boss. #In the water filled room with falling bones, swim above the door to find it. Regular Enemies: *Bonehead *Galbo *Mite *Bobo *Bo *Gabon *Fishbone *Sandman *Flopper *Chilly *Snipper *Glunk *Mariel Mini-boss: *Big Fishbone Level 4 Most of the area in this level is just sandy. In the middle of the desert there's a large prism-shaped building. Inside of it there are many puzzles and obstacles. There are 7 areas and 1 mini-boss. Crystal Shards: #Climb up the moving blocks and there is a shard inside of a gray rectangular area. #Use the Bomb + Spark ability in the room with Adeleine and press the buttons that correspond with the symbols in the next room and a shard will appear. #Appears after defeating the mini-boss. Regular Enemies: *Skud *Nruff *Sandman *Wall Shotzo *Spark-i *Bumber *Bivolt Mini-boss: *Big Spark-i Level 5 -- Boss -- Pix Main Article: Pix In this level, Kirby starts off on a platform that keeps on moving up. The arena goes in a 360 and there are 4 different phases in the fight: The first is when the red crystal appears and moves in a circular pattern, second is when the green crystal appears and both of the crystals spin around the arena, third is when the blue crystal shows itself and all 3 move up and down in a circular motion. The fourth and final phase is when the atoms appear and the crystals begin to attack kirby. Crystal Shards: #Obtained after defeating Pix Enemies: *None Category:Planets Category:Levels